Greco
When Potatocis found Riordia, there was a influx of immigrants from that dimension. They are the Riordians. The Riordians entered in a uncomonized settlement. They quickly divided themselves into the Grecos and the Rom. The Grecos went to the unsettled temperate planet of 1V7, renaming it Greco. They landed in its center, and built the capitol, New Athens. However another group settled in a desert area, rich with minerals and expansive plains, and deemed it New Sparta. These two cities have a rivalry, and when a planetary governed is elected they will commonly change the capitol to there favored city. The West Grecos (Athens) and East Grecos (Spartans). Each have there own unique culture. Since many of the settlers were demigods, however with the report diminished from transport, their descendants own some sparks of godly power. West Grecos The New Athenians developed a culture not unlike that of ancient Athens. Arts, music, poetry and academics are all very important fields to the New Athenians. The first governor, Ned, lived here. Their cities have large pillar and ancient looking architecture. There soldiers look like hoplites of old, and favor melee weapons. Here the light toga has come into style. They have many schools, libraries and other places of learning, also having factories for creating vast fleets, for the surrounding ocean and the harsh storms. East Grecos The New Spartans, a overall more aggressive but brave and honorable people, dedicated and hard working, then the more fragile New Athenians call this place home. They put less stock in intelligence and more in competition and skill. The three hundred Immortals, the personal guard and defense of the mayor of Sparta, are well trained and famous warriors. Massive colleagues dot the land for sports and trials of strength. They are great fans of football, a sport they brought over. In fact this is the center of many old earth sporting events returning to the future. They have many ores and strong armor, and there cities are well defended. They are also great fans of barbecue, the famed Spartan Beef Split comes from here. The Divide The world is two continents, separated by the Atlan Ocean. Each continent is owned by a continent-state, Athens and Sparta, these two continent-states meet together to form a normal planetary government like any other, the only difference being each state has more independence. The divide between Athens and Sparta is cultural, historical, and philosophical. Their core beliefs differ, one favoring learning while the other favors the physical. Their ancestors fought as well. They are, however, both united in there distrust of those of Romulus. The cities both think they came first, and thus argue for the capitol. The current one being Athens, usually changing every governor. They will hold something called “The Olympia” a series of sports between each other. Religion On base they follow the beliefs some did back on earth, that the gods are powerful but there is someone above them, especially with the proof of Christianity now displayed in this reality. Athens has many mausoleums and great places devoted to worship. They do offer sacrifice and prayer as homage to their defied parents, or ancestors, the gods of Greece. Relations with Romulus They distrust the people of Rom, their history has been negative with them, and their cultures are different, however the Spartans have a greater liking for them, impressed by there order and legions. However now being united under the republic distrust has greatly died down. Notable Landmarks and locations High Halta A mountain, which the city of Corinthia is built around. It boasts a great view of the oceans. Category:Republic Category:Planets Category:Factions